


three halves of the whole

by Iris_Duncan_72



Series: Kisses!! [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Morning Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Duncan_72/pseuds/Iris_Duncan_72
Summary: There are many benefits to lying in the middle.





	three halves of the whole

Seungmin rose to consciousness very slowly, gradually becoming aware of the pillow cushioning his head, the light blanket pushed down to his waist, and the two warm presences on either side of him.  Not awake enough to vocally express satisfaction at his current situation, Seungmin nonetheless relished in the feeling of being surrounded by the two people he loved most.

He was tucked underneath Felix’s chin, each of them with one arm curled around the other.  Felix’s collar smelled of vanilla soap and sun-warmed earth, nothing too unusual for a human but deeply pleasing to Seungmin’s semiconscious mind.  Spooning him from behind was Jeongin, the younger mortal pressed up against Seungmin’s bare back, their ankles entwined.  The slightly sweet, peppery scent of nutmeg was Jeongin’s and it made the cherry-haired phoenix just as content.

Being a phoenix was great for lots of reasons (endless reincarnation (admittedly sometimes _not_ so fun), a kickass bird form with beautiful plumage, the ability to set entire cities on fire (it’d been a solid few centuries since he last did that, okay)), but the constant high temperature Seungmin ran was particularly useful in the wintertime, as it presently was.  And now that he had two humans to call his own, who trusted and loved him and who needed to be kept warm during the colder months, well.  The benefits were plain to see – Seungmin did so love being in the middle when they were all cuddled up in bed.

Time passed like syrup through the air, thick and viscous, not going anywhere fast.  Seungmin hovered on the brink of consciousness for a while, seeing no need to wake any further.  It was only when he heard (and felt) a sleepy noise rumble in Felix’s chest, the honey-haired mortal squirming as he shifted position slightly, that Seungmin woke a little more.  Felix’s fingers flexed against Seungmin’s back and the phoenix sighed happily.  The muscles under Felix’s warm skin tensed and he felt the mortal youth roll onto his back, Seungmin’s hand sliding onto Felix’s clothed midriff.

Disliking the space between them, the phoenix peeled his eyes open, admiring Felix’s lovely face, puffy with sleep, and murmured, ‘Good morning, sunshine.’

One of Felix’s dark eyes cracked open and he peered blearily down at Seungmin, laying a small, soft hand over the top of the one on his lower chest.  ‘Morning,’ was the gravelly reply.

‘Why’re you so far away?’ Seungmin mumbled, not bothering to hold back his pout.  ‘C’mere.’

Felix snorted faintly, eye closing again.  ‘Been wrapped around you all night and this is what I get...’  He opened both eyes, turning his head to see Seungmin better.  ‘So needy,’ he teased gently.

The phoenix huffed through his nose.  ‘Like you aren’t, Mr Won’t-Go-To-Sleep-Without-Someone-Next-To-Him.’

A sleepy grin unfurled across Felix’s face.  ‘Too right,’ he said unrepentantly, but he rolled over again, wiggling down the bed a little so he was face to face with Seungmin.

Still half asleep, they both blinked dopily, quietly taking in the welcome sight of each other.  Then, when it looked like Felix might return to the blissful embrace of sleep, Seungmin shuffled forward and placed a little kiss on the corner of the honey-haired youth’s mouth.  Felix smiled; his eyes had shut once more but he tilted his chin towards Seungmin, silently asking for more.  So the phoenix put in a tad more effort and managed to land the next kiss dead-centre.  Felix hummed, more a vibration than an actual sound, and tangled their hands between them.  He lazily moved his lips against the phoenix’s, the kiss staying sweet and innocent.

Seungmin’s mind was a mushy mess of affection and warmth, the kisses lulling him into a very fuzzy sort of headspace.  Dredging up the willpower from who-knew-where, he rolled up onto one elbow and half lay on Felix’s chest without breaking the kiss.  The honey-haired youth wrapped an arm around Seungmin’s waist, hand resting in the dip of his spine.

Just as the phoenix dropped his head to nuzzle at the crook of Felix’s neck and possibly fall asleep again, he heard a lilting hum behind him.

Sure enough, a moment later a slightly hoarse voice mumbled, ‘Kisses without me?  Rude.’

‘Innie, you were literally asleep until a second ago,’ Felix said, nudging Seungmin back slightly so they could both look over at the youngest member of their little trio.

Jeongin was pouting up at them from his side of the bed, pale blond hair tousled over his forehead, hands tucked cutely under his chin.  Seungmin felt his heart clench at the sight and rolled onto his back again, stretching out an arm.

‘Come here, baby,’ he crooned.  ‘Come and get your kisses.’

If he’d been more awake, Jeongin would have flushed and protested at being called baby.  As it was, he only smiled sweetly and wriggled across, letting Seungmin curl his arm around and snuggle him close.  Felix briefly pressed his lips to the phoenix’s temple before leaning over him and kissing Jeongin’s hair, fairer than his own.  Jeongin’s smile widened in sleepy delight and he scrunched his nose in a truly adorable manner as Felix’s kisses turned to a playful mouthing, pretending to eat the younger boy.

‘Good morning, baby,’ Felix murmured, gently brushing Jeongin’s fringe back with his fingertips before laying his arm across Seungmin’s tummy.

‘G’morning,’ Jeongin said, slurring his words slightly.  He poked Seungmin’s ribs lightly, making the rather ticklish phoenix jolt.  ‘Kisses,’ he demanded, eyes barely at half-mast.  ‘Want kisses.’

Seungmin legitimately could not draw the breath to reply, so full of love was he.  So he didn’t bother trying to find any words, instead cupping the fair-haired boy’s jaw and encouraging him a little further up the phoenix’s body.  Jeongin willingly obeyed, melting in Seungmin’s hold when he pressed a kiss to petal-soft lips.

Truly, this was Seungmin’s favourite way to start any day and if he had it his way, this was the _only_ way any day would ever start.  Nowhere did he feel happier and more content than being squashed between his two cuddly boyfriends, exchanging warm kisses and indulging in the simple joy of one another’s presence.

Were there any downsides to being in the middle?  Seungmin certainly didn’t think so.

**Author's Note:**

> As author, it is my Divine Right to make the rules for my stories and I have decided morning breath isn't a thing in this one.
> 
> Idk about y'all, but the maknaeline vlive yesterday left me with a Lot of ot3 feels,,


End file.
